This invention relates to diamond doping.
The doping of diamond with atoms such as boron, nitrogen, phosphorus, arsenic and the like is known. One such method which has been described in the literature is to create a damaged layer within the diamond by ion bombardment at low temperature, i.e. that of liquid nitrogen, introduce dopant atoms into the damaged layer at the same or a similar low temperature, and then anneal the damaged layer to cause dopant interstitial atoms to diffuse to lattice positions and to reduce the lattice damage. The annealing may be rapid annealing.